Extruded capacitive sensor strips for non-contact obstacle detection have been disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,700,393, 6,723,933, 6,750,624 and 6,777,958 to Haag et al., assigned to Delphi Technologies, Inc. and incorporated by reference herein, in the context of an enclosure surface and a movable panel. Additionally, the pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 11/784,036, filed Apr. 5, 2007, also assigned to Delphi Technologies, Inc. and incorporated by reference herein, discloses a capacitive strip sensor having a set of three sensor segments and a detection circuit that samples and combines the fringing capacitance of each sensor segment to form an output that is insensitive to common-mode effects such as moisture, temperature and sensor aging.